


Clubhouse Promise

by Justwannawritesomeshit



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, High School, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwannawritesomeshit/pseuds/Justwannawritesomeshit
Summary: It's the junior prom and Bev called in her one Clubhouse Promise for the year.Basically just some gay shit.Stan is alive because why wouldn't he be who do you think I am.Moon river by Andy Williams is the best.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Clubhouse Promise

As many of you know Derry is a small town with small minded people. Most of the population of Derry would disagree but then again those are also the people who ignored the signs of a supernatural clown killing people every 27 years. Only a select few didn't ignore the signs. Seven of those select few happen to be many of our favourites. Bill Denbrough, Mike Hanlon, Stanley Uris, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Richie Tozier. As you know they called themselves Losers. Or the Losers club if you will. The Losers club didn't ignore what happened like their town did. Instead they used what had happened as an unbreakable bond. 

-  
-  
-

It had been almost 4 years since that fateful summer. The school year was coming to a close and the summer between Junior and Senior year was about to begin. Before the year could end the Prom had to be held. 

"Come on guys I want to go to prom with all of you. We'll take funny pictures together and spike the punch. It'll be a blast!" Beverly said with an excited voice. The Losers were all at Richie's house discussing summer plans. 

"I d-don't know B-Bev. It sounds l-like fun but I d-don't think it actually will b-be." Bill said. 

"Well I'll go with you Bev. I mean if you want me to." Ben said. Eddie and Richie exchanged a knowing look between each other. 

"Of course I want you to go Ben. I want everyone to go. You know what I'm calling it in. I call my only clubhouse for the entire year. Now you all have to go." The gang groaned. Everyone in the gang could call clubhouse once a year. This meant that no matter what, the gang had to do whatever the person calling clubhouse wanted. No questions asked. 

"What about Mike he doesn't even go to our school how is he gonna go?" Stan said trying to figure out any way to get out of this. 

"Well Stan the Man I'm glad you asked." Beverly then pulled out of piece of paper and showed the group. "This paper is written permission from a teacher saying that Mike can come as my date." Stan grabbed the paper reading it over then handing it to Mike. 

"Well well well Marsh nicely played. I see you've been planning this for a while. If I had a hat I would tip it to you." Richie said in the British guy voice. 

"Well sir trashmouth you know me. Always 12 steps ahead of you boys." Beverly said with a smirk. "Now I don't care what you guys wear or the colours of your boutonnieres and corsage I'm assuming for our little Richie just as long as we all go together and dance ridiculously in front of everyone just like the Losers we are." They all agreed in less than excited groans. 

"Spaghetti darling what colour boutonniere are you wearing I need to match my corsage. I know Bev said she doesn't mind but I wouldn't be caught dead not matching." Richie said in a playful voice. Of course Eddie knew he was joking. Or at least he thought he was joking. Either way Eddie played along.

"I'm thinking a red rose. It is the most romantic choice don't you agree. I wouldn't want people thinking we weren't together. Or else someone may try to steal you from me." Eddie said. Richie looked stunned. It wasn't often Eddie would say something like this but when he did it would usually shut Richie up. 

"Get a room you two." Stan groaned. Richie didn't snap back all he did was flip Stan off. The pair weren't together but sometimes the way they talk to each other makes the rest of the Losers really wonder how they're not. It also makes them wonder if they actually are together and just didn't tell them.

The truth behind this whole scheme was to actually get them together. Beverly had known about their feelings for each other, much like the rest of the group, but she also knew they were too chicken shit to just openly admit it. She thought the prom would be the perfect time for them to confess. After all with the nice suits, the twinkly lights, and just a little bit of alcohol. How could they resist?

-  
-  
-

The day of the dance had arrived. The Losers all got dressed for the night. Bev wore a beautiful long dark green dress with long tulle sleeves that hung off her shoulders. She wore minimal makeup because just didn't need it. All the boys generally wore the same thing. A black tux although Ben's tie was dark green, Stan, Mike and Bill's ties were all light blue, and Richie and Eddie both wore black ties. Bev's corsage was a sunflower. Stan, Bill, Mike, and Ben decided to just go with the standard white rose boutonniere. Eddie and Richie however stuck with their joke/plan to wear red roses. And Richie of course wore a corsage which got many light-hearted laughs from the group. 

"I can't believe you actually wore the corsage!" Eddie exclaimed. 

"How could I not my love? I have to let the world know I am yours and yours only." Richie said with a humorous voice but his face seemed almost sincere. The group entered the gymnasium that had been transformed. The theme was under the stars. It wasn't very original but it was however beautiful. 

"Okay who's all got booze?" Bev asked. Stan, Bill, and Eddie all raised their hands. The whole group looked at Eddie with surprise. Sure Eddie broke the rules as much as the other Losers but he is definitely not one to sneak in acohol to a school event. 

"Edward Kaspbrak! Don't you know that it's illegal for a minor to have alcohol?!" Richie said dramatically. 

"Shut the fuck up." Eddie laughed. "What did you guys bring?"

"Vodka." Stan said. 

"V-vodka" Bill said. 

"Okay well I have tequila so remember people no mixing alcohols. We don't want a repeat of new year's." The group all agreed even though they thought it was bullshit. Ben, Bill, Mike, Stan, and Bev all drank vodka while Richie and Eddie shared the flask of tequila. 

As they all started drinking the song changed and the group started hearing the lyrics 'tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time I feel alive'. Beverly and Richie looked at each other with extreme joy. "RICHIE!"

"BEVERLY!" 

"IT'S OUR FUCKING SONG!" the pair said simultaneously. The two started towards the middle of the dance floor and began dancing horrendously. When they first became friends they both had a love for all things Queen and Freddie Mercury. So one night they decided to create a dance to this exact song. All the Losers including Bev and Richie knew it was a bad dance but that is what made it extra special. 

In the middle of the dance Beverly looked towards the group and said, "Get out here and dance with us Losers!" They all looked at each other for about 2 seconds before they all ran to dance with their friends. They had seen the horrible dance so many times that they all knew it by now. To everyone else there it just looked like a group of weirdos doing a weirdo dance, but it was so much more. 

They kept dancing for a few more songs before going to sit down. A couple of songs later a girl came up to Eddie. "Hey Eddie I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" Eddie looked like a deer caught in headlights. He looked to Richie trying to get an answer from him. 

"Do what you want to do." Richie said. The girl must have thought this meant yes because before Eddie could say anything she took him out to the dance floor and started dancing to some bullshit bubblegum pop song. Richie thought it should have been him and Eddie out on the dance floor. Richie kept looking at Eddie and Eddie kept glancing back at Richie. Eddie was upset. He thought that maybe because of the way Richie had been acting lately that he liked him back. But it seemed like he didn't care if Eddie danced with a girl. He must have been wrong. 

"Okay kids it's time to announce prom king and queen!" A voice over the loud speaker said. Richie took this as a good time to step out into the hallway thinking nobody would see him. But Eddie saw him and went after him. 

"Richie! Hey Richie wait up!" Eddie said as he was following Richie who was trying to quickly walk away. Eddie jogged and caught up to him. He grabbed his wrist. When Richie turned around Eddie saw tears in his eyes. "Richie what's wrong?" Eddie said as he wiped the tears falling on Richie's face. 

"It's nothing just got something in my eyes." Richie said trying to downplay his sadness. Eddie didn't believe it for a second. 

"Chee what's really wrong?" Richie didn't exactly know how to answer that. Although they were in the hallway they could still hear the music and the person speaking on stage. 

"Now it's time for the king and queen to share a dance!" The person said. Moon River by Andy Williams started filling the building. Richie decided to do something brave. 

"Eds will you, um dance with me? Just out here away from everyone." Richie said looking terrified but hopeful. 

"Of course." Eddie said with a smile on his face. He was also terrified and hopeful.

'Moon river wider than a mile. I'm crossing you in style some day.' Eddie put his hands on Richie's shoulders. Richie hesitantly put his hands on Eddie's waist. 

'Oh dream maker you heart breaker wherever you're going I'm going your way.' The two boys leaned in closer to each other. 

'Two drifters off to see the world. There's such a lot world to see.' They put their foreheads together. They savoured the moment. Each of them trying to burn this memory into their brains. As if they knew one day they would forget. 

'We're after the same rainbows end. Waiting round the bend my huckleberry friend. Moon River and me.' Richie pulled away slightly. He looked at Eddie like he was his world. And Eddie looked and Richie like he was his moon. Before either of them knew exactly what was happening they both leaned in and shared a beautiful kiss. It was like everything in the world just stopped and the two were the only ones left moving. 

-  
-  
-

As you know in a little over a years time the Losers moved away. They started their lives and they forgot about each other. Every now and then both Richie and Eddie would sing Moon River at the same time. Almost like the connection never broke. Even when they all met up they didn't remember it at first. 

-  
-  
-

There Eddie was. Lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. The Losers had defeated Pennywise and brought Eddie out of Neibolt with them. He was still somewhat conscious opening his eyes every now and then. "Somebody fucking call 911!" Richie screamed. Mike pulled out his phone and started dialing. It was at that moment, once pennywise was finally gone, that everyone had all of their memories. Richie remembered the prom. He remembered it like it was two minutes ago. 

Richie pulled Eddie in his lap. Jacket still on his wound like a bandage. He leaned in close to Eddie and started singing, "Moon River wider than a mile I'm crossing you in style some day. Oh dream maker you heart breaker wherever you're going I'm going your way." His voice was interrupted by sobs. 

"Two drifters... off... to see... the world." Eddie weakly sang. Richie looked at him with tears I'm his eyes. "Chee." Eddie said with a smile as if he finally truly recognized the man before him. 

"Hey Eds you gotta hang on okay." Richie desperately said. 

"Please keep singing." Eddie mumbled looking right into Richie's eyes. 

"Okay Eds. There's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbows end. My huckleberry friend moon river and me. Oh dream maker. You heart breaker wherever you're going I'm going your way." While singing Richie didn't notice the ambulance that pulled up. It was like the world was moving incredibly fast but Richie was the one that stopped. The next thing he knew Eddie was being loaded up into the ambulance. He quickly understood what was happening. He knew he didn't want Eddie to be alone. "Hey hey let me go with him! Let me go with him he needs someone with him!" Richie yelled. 

"Sir we can't do that there's no room." 

"No I have to go with him!" Richie yelled. Ben, Bill, Stan, and Mike started holding him back. 

"Richie let them take him he needs help. Let them help him." Beverly said. 

"No he doesn't like hospitals remember he needs me there! Please!" Richie cried as the ambulance pulled away. 

"Richie let's go we need to get in the car." Stan said. He agreed. They piled into the car and drove to the hospital. Richie opened the door and ran and before the car had even stopped. He ran to the nearest person at a desk. 

"An ambulance just came in. Eddie Kaspbrak, Edward Kaspbrak. K-a-s-p-b-r-a-k." Richie said almost too fast. The rest of the Losers had come in by now.

"Okay yes he was just admitted they're taking him up to the OR right now. You can wait over there. I'll have someone come update you when there's any news." They all walked to the seats and sat down. They all looked utterly defeated. Stan and Beverly were on both sides of Richie holding both his hands. it was hours before they heard anything. It didn't feel like hours though it felt fast. Like some part of Richie's mind just went blank and then all of a sudden a doctor was in front of them. 

"Edward Kaspbrak." The group scrambled to their feet. "Okay well he's alive. He's lucky that whatever it was that impaled him missed his spine. If it was just a few centimeters sideways he probably would be paralyzed. There was some internal bleeding from his spleen and it was just in too bad shape to be salvaged so unfortunately I did have to remove his spleen. This means he will be immunocompromised. This may be a big adjustment especially if he isn't conscientious about germs." The losers all looked at each other and almost started laughing but didn't want to freak the doctor out. "He also fractured his arm there appeared to be a previous break that didn't heal quite right so he will be in a cast for 6-8 weeks. Other than that he will be okay. I think it's safe to say he'll be out in a week. Fully recovered in 8-10 weeks."

"When can we see him?" Mike asked. 

"Well he's just come out of surgery so it will be about an hour and a half two hours before he's full conscious. You all will have to shower and change before though. But you can go in. I'd recommend only two people at a time but looking at you I'm guessing you're not the type of group to listen to that. There's quite a lot of you so we'll put him in a bigger room so you can all visit." 

"Okay thank you." Stan said. "Come on rich we'll all go back to the townhouse and shower and change. Then we can see him." 

"Okay yeah he'll probably freak out if we went in all dirty." Richie said. They all got into the car and drove back to where they had parked all their cars and individually drove back to the townhouse. Richie was the first one there and the first one to leave. He probably drove through a red light but it didn't matter. He got back to the hospital and went up to Eddie's room. He was still asleep. 

Richie sat down in the chair closest to the bed on Eddie's left side. He grabbed Eddie's hand and just sat there. This time is when it felt like hours even though it was minutes. He knew Eddie was safe but a little part of him felt like he wasn't. He thought at any moment Eddie would just slip away again. "You remembered the prom." Richie looked up. 

"What?" Richie said. He was taken aback by Eddie being awake. 

"Moon River by Andy Williams. We were in the hallway. We danced and I kissed you or maybe you kissed me I've always been fuzzy on that part. You remembered the prom." Eddie said looking at Richie with a smile. "You wore the red rose corsage because-" Eddie was interrupted.

"Because I wanted everyone to know I was yours. I ended up getting shit from a few dickheads but I didn't care." Richie said. 

"You know I thought you were joking until you showed up and then that girl stole me from you. I thought you didn't care." Eddie said. 

"And that's a perfect example of how sometimes you can be an idiot. Of course I cared. I cared too much." Richie said. 

"So how bad is it?" Eddie asked. 

"You'll live. They said it barely missed your spine. Almost paralyzed you. Apparently when you broke your arm it didn't heal right so it broke again. And they had to take out your spleen." Richie said. 

"Which means my immune system is fucked." Eddie said. 

"How do you know that?" Richie asked. 

"Why would you think I don't know that?" Eddie said. He had a point. "It's fine though. I have a feeling my normal routine will keep alive." 

"I have no doubt. You really scared me you know. So no more of that for like the rest of our lives or I'll have to kick your ass." Richie said. 

"The rest of our lives?" Eddie said. 

"Well yeah. You're not getting rid of me that easy. And you're not gonna die for like a really long fucking time okay. And I'm calling clubhouse on that. So now you definitely can't." Richie said. Eddie and Richie stared at each other. It looked like Eddie was thinking something over. 

"Well I guess I just have to stay alive." Eddie said. He lifted Richie's hand in his and kissed it. This was somehow more intimate than it should have been. It was just enough for right now. The gesture said everything it needed to say. 

A few minutes later the Losers started trickling in. They all stayed for as long as they could before being kicked out by hospital staff. 

-  
-  
-

The next week was filled with lots of laughter. With the seven of them together again the hospital staff must have been extremely entertained and probably a little confused. Stan was the first to go home. With Patricia waiting and worrying he couldn't stay any longer. Then both Bev and Ben left. Beverly went with Ben and had movers collect some of her stuff from her house and shipped it to Ben's. Bill went home and said he needed to talk to Audra about some things. Mike stayed for the whole week but the last day he went to Florida to look at some pieces of land. 

"So how are you going to explain all of this to Myra?" Richie asked. As the pair were walking around the hospital to get Eddie's strength back up. Their arms were interlocked so in case Eddie started feeling weak or started to fall Richie was there.

"I hadn't really thought about it. I don't think I want to." Eddie said. 

"What do you mean?" Richie asked. 

"I think I'll just go to a hotel for a little until I'm not obviously hurt then I'll see her and tell her I want a divorce." Eddie said nonchalantly. 

"What the fuck do you mean stay at a hotel? No you can't fucking do that how are you gonna heal right if you're fucking popping your stitches over some stupid shit like changing your shirt? And you don't need to see her to end it. You know you can hire someone to do that right? You'll fucking stay with me not at some bullshit hotel by yourself. Hell I'll fucking march right up to Myra and tell her to go fuck herself if you want me to! I just fucking remembered you and everything I'm not about to let you hide out like you're in witness protection that's fucking bullshit!" Richie yelled. Eddie looked up at Richie and pulled him into a heated kiss. Now it should be said that the whole week at the hospital it never went farther than a head on a shoulder here, a kiss on the forehead there, or a long shared look here. This was intense. This was hands in your hair intense. When Eddie pulled away Richie looked like he had been shot by Cupid's love arrow. "What was that?!" Richie asked. 

"Just wanted to say thank you." Eddie said. 

"THAT WAS YOUR THANK YOU!" Richie yelled. 

"For you it is. Did you really mean what you said about staying with you?" Eddie asked. 

"Yeah of course. Even if you weren't mangled I would want you there. I honestly don't know how I ever moved across country away from you." Richie said earnestly. Eddie was watching Richie closely. His face said a million things. Fear, nervousness, but most importantly, love. Just absolute sincere love. Eddie couldn't help but smile. 

"Okay I'll stay with you." Eddie said.


End file.
